Dash vs. Stitch
A while later, Lilo's family left home to go to Pizza Spaceport, they had to stop to get gas. The van came to a complete stop near one of the pumps. As Nani, Peach and Mario and Lilo began to get out, Lilo, who was in the back seat with Dash sitting next to him, asked eagerly, "Hey, Nani! Can I help pump the gas?" "Sure. Heck, I can even let you drive." said Nani as she, Peach, Mario and Lilo got out while Maggie was asleep in her car seat up front. "Seriously?" "Of-a course...when- you're sixteen." Mario chuckled. "Heh, heh. Funny, Dad." said Lilo sarcastically and amused. Her dad and Nani liked to do this with her sometimes. As soon as the four were out of sight, Dash came to life as he sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, he got to be with Lilo, but what good was it now? There was one thing worse than not going with the owner a toy cared for: when that same owner who did take the toy wished he or she was someone else. To make matters worst, his friends, the ones who respected and admired him, now loathed him and wanted him dead. Sure, his family, Hailey and Dojo still believed in him, he expected that, of course. But Jack Spicer and the other toys, on the other hand, still wanted to tear him to pieces for what they thought he did. Dash had until he returned to the room to find a way to prove to his friends that he wasn't trying to kill Stitch. But that all leaft to one question... "How can I prove to them that what happened was an accident?" asked Dash sadly and miserably. He sighed as he realized he had no way to do so. He looked up through the sun roof, which was open, to the night sky, believing that this would be the last time to do so before he got torn to shreds. But when it looked like all hope was lost for the Super child toy, he saw someone peeking in. A familiar face. A familiar angry face. "Stitch!" Exclaimed Dash excited as he stood up. So, he survived that fall after all! It was a miracle! Stitch jumped down onto the back seat right in front of Dash. He looked very furious at him but Dash was just too happy to notice at first. "Oh man, Dash! You're alive! This is great! Oh, thank God! I am saved! Lilo will have to find you here! Then when we get back to the room, you can tell everyone that what happened was all just an accident, right?" With a grin, Dash wiped off a bug that was caught on Stitch's big, long ear. But then he then saw, for the first time, Stitch's angry scowl. The stare did not look pleasant for our Super child hero. Dash, concerned, said weakly, "Uh, right...buddy?" Stitch, who was silent for a moment, spoke up, in a suprisingly calme voice, "I just wanted to let you know that despite the fact you tried to kill me, back home on Turo, we do not promote revenge." "Oh, well then that's good." said Dash uneasily as he didn't like the angry look Stitch was still giving him. Sure enough, Stitch leaned forward whispering harshly, "But we are not on Turo..." Stitch's snout came in contact with Dash's nose, as he finished the last part, "...are we?" "No..." Suddenly, Stitch roared as he jumped Dash before he could react. The two toys ended up flying off the seat and right out the van's door that Lilo had left open to outside unseen. Upon hitting the ground, the two rivals continued their fight under the van, hitting or slashing whenever they could. Stitch began trying to take a few swings at Dash, but the Super boy dodge every one of Stitch's swings with the trace amount of actual super-speed that he possessed. "Hold still, blast you." Stitch snapped. Dash retorted "Maybe I don't have the "'brain of a super-computer'", but I am NOT stupid enough to hold still while a much stronger and clearly irrate toy is taking swings at me." He then stopped dodging to stick his tongue out at Stitch, who then, in the brief amout of time, rammed his head into Dash's face, sending him flying into a wheel. Dash got up, ready to fight back. "Okay, come on, Fuzz ball! You want a piece of me?" yelled Dash furiously as he charged at Stitch, who succeeded in slashing him with his claw, causing the Dash's head to spin around a bit. Furious, Dash jumps at Stitch and whacked him in the muzzle, causing it to squeak with each blow. He then screamed in pain. Stitch had just bit his hand with his razor sharp teeth! The two rolled on the ground as Dash hits Stitch on the chest with his other hand, pushing Stitch's sampled voice buttons doing so. The two continued fighting as it seemed that it would take forever to finish. Suddenly a sound of a car door slamming was heard, cutting the fight short. Before they knew it, Nani was heard talking in the van, "Okay, the van is filled up! It's time for..." "Pizza Spaceport!" laughed Lilo in the van. Suddenly, the van then drove away from the toys who stood there in shock. Dash was the most shocked of both of them. "Lilo!" screamed Dash in horror as he tried to run after the van. But it was no use as it continues to drive on until it left the gas station and was dissapearing out of sight. Dash tried instinctively to chase after the car, actually managing a short burst of super-speed, but not long enough to go further than about fifty feet before having to stop to rest. As he was panting, Dash groaned "Who am I kidding? At this size, that car might as well be a hundred miles away already. Even if I DO have a mild trace of actual super-speed, it's nowhere near enough to keep up with a vehicle that big." The van was out of site and it left both him and Dash just standing there. "No, no, no! Doesn't Lilo even know I'm not there?" yelled Dash in horror. After a while, he realized that she and her family was not coming back. The harsh reality had then hit Dash very hard as he fell to his toy knees screaming, "Oh no. I'm lost...I'M A LOST TOY!" Dash then cried into his hands. He was trapped at a gas station, with no way to get home and stuck with a toy who thought he was a Space Trog. Oh, this was not good at all for Dash at all... Category:Fan Fiction